Music notes and legends
by RosalieCornelia
Summary: Helena Williams recently moved to La push. What happens when she meets paul in music class. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. The twilight characters are Stephanie Meyers And the songs belong to Kesha and Panic at the disco.

I walked as slowly as I could into the classroom. I didn't belong her. They were all Native American. I was as white as possible. Not albino. But just white.

My name is Helena Williams. I grew up in Michigan. In a very small town. Then I moved to Arizona. To a smaller town. Then my grandmother died. So my parents moved in with my grandfather. There was not any room for me there. So I was sent to my cousins in Washington.

My cousin was very nice. He let me stay with him. I got the whole 3rd floor of his house to my self. I did not really get to see him.

But, back to me. I have naturally blonde hair. But it is now bleached with purple, blue, and hot pink streaks in it. I wear contacts. They are colored a purplish blue. My eyes are naturally a very pretty color of green with royal blue edges. I will wear my glasses when I feel like it. I have the nerd ones. Just for fun. They are black with red on the inside. I love alternative music. I have a weird obsession with mythical creatures. And I am very random.

Okay. That's enough about me. Now, Back to the story.

When I got to the door, I lightly knocked. The teacher stopped talking. I could hear his footsteps as he was walking to the door. I was scared. I hated being new. I was an outcast. I didn't want to be here. The door all of a sudden opened. I looked up from the, oh so interesting, floor.

"Hello. I'm new."

"Oh. Yes you must be Miss Williams. Yes come in." I looked at my schedule. Music. Great. I used to be in a band in Arizona. I sung. We were very close to becoming famous.

"So, Class, This is Miss Williams. She is new. Miss Williams will you please introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you."

"Sure. Umm. Hi. I'm Helena. Yes, like the My Chemical Romance song. I used to live in Michigan. Then I moved to Arizona. And now I'm here. I wear colored contacts. I have stage fright. I didn't use to. But it just happened. I used to sing in a band. We almost made it big. Then I moved. I live with my cousin. I have the whole 3rd floor to myself.

I am very random. I love meeting new people. I love all the colors. Gerard Way, Pete Wentz, and Brendon Urie are my role models. I love alternative music. But I also love music you can dance to. My favorite song right now is probably 'If you wanted a song written about you all you had to do was ask' by Mayday Parade. I have been to 11 concerts. And I have 27 autographs. Mostly major league baseball. Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands. I looked up at the teacher. He just picked a random kid.

"So, do you like baseball?"

"Yes! It is actually one of my favorite sports. That and soccer."

Now, a different kid. "Can you sing for us?"

My breathe caught in my through. Was I ready?

"Yes."

"Splendid!" The teacher said. "First let me do rolecall." He looked around to count the kids. "Has anyone seen Mr. Walker?" At that very moment the door swung open. A boy walked in. He was huge! A lot of muscles! And very hot to!

Then he looked at me. Our eyes locked. Something changed then. I felt some kind of emotion. I wasn't quite sure what it was.

The boy walked over to the teachers table. "Hi. Mr. Turner. Here's the pass. Sorry."

"Its quite alright Paul just don't let it happen again" So, Paul was his name. Nice name.

Paul looked over at me. "Who is this?"

"Oh yes. Paul meet Helena. She's new.

"Hey." I said. He smiled back.

"So Miss Williams, You were going to sing for us, correct?" Crap. I forgot about that. I was nervous now with Paul in the room.

"Umm sure. But can someone go before me?"

"Yes. Katlynn. Why don't you and Jimmy do your piece?"

A girl a little shorter then me stood up. She looked at the guy behind her. He also stood up. Katlynn walked over to the cd player and put a cd in. "Just tell us when to go Mr. Turner."

"Any time you want dear. And Helena why don't you go sit by Paul?"

"Okay." I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Right as I sat down music started to play.

I recognized the tune. It was Blah, Blah, Blah, by ke$ha.

Aaaaah  
La dee da da  
blah blah blah blah blah

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this  
song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
Wanna dance with no pants on?  
(Holler)  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
And your wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this?  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

(Jimmy)  
You be delayin'  
You won't be sayin' some shizz  
You say i'm playin  
I'm never layin' the dick  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
Cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Ca-a-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Katlynn and Jimmy were really good. Mr. Turner looked up at me. I knew I had to do this. I walked to the front of the class. I knew what song I wanted to sing.

"Do you just want me to sing without music then?"

"If you want. I could see if we can find the song, but that would take to long."

"Okay. Well this song is called 'Walk on water or drown." It's by Mayday Parade." This was the song my band always started practice with.

Well, this hurts me more than I can stand to say  
In just one sitting  
You left the room so I could pray  
So I'll pace the halls to see if I could find a hole in something  
Or maybe places to escape

Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours  
God, please let this stay

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying, play me a song  
It's been too long since I've heard  
You sing

And you got here just in time  
To let me know I was worth saving  
If nothing more than for the heart  
Too proud to breathe  
But all too scared to say  
The things worth saying  
Who knew this trip would be this hard

As I'm looking to the sky to count the stars  
I wonder if you see them where you are  
I'm down on both my knees  
To pray tomorrow brings no pain

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying play me a song it's been too long  
Since I've heard you sing

And now we all fall to pieces  
But at least you fell to me  
And this is the wrong night  
Tell me goodnight and let it go

I stayed here  
And you just prayed  
My head would clear  
And I'd stay safe

The pieces left  
that love exchanged  
just saved everything

Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours  
God, please let this stay

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying, play me a song  
It's been too long since I've heard  
You sing

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying play me a song it's been too long  
Since I've heard you sing

And yeah we all fall to pieces  
But at least you fell to me  
And this is the wrong night  
Tell me goodnight and let it go, oh

"Very good, Miss Williams. I don't think I have met anyone with this amount of talent in a long time. Sing another?"

"Fine. And I'm not really that good. I just had a lot of practice. I told you that my band almost made it big time. But this song is by Panic at the disco. Its called 'Camisado'. Ryan Ross wrote it before for the first album Its about about his dad.

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
And it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
No it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of your skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
And it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
No it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back  
Relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back  
Ba ba ba dah  
You can take the kid out the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind you what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind you what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back  
Relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back  
Ba ba ba dah  
You can take the kid out the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

"Very good again. Well Class you can do what ever you want for the rest of the hour."

I rushed back to my seat. I looked over at Paul. He was staring at me intensely with this gigantic grin on his face. It brought a smile to my own mouth. But then a bunch of kids ran over and asked me to come sit with them. Paul's smile faded from his lips.

"Sorry guys. I kind of want to talk to Paul." I saw Paul smile return. I was just happy at the thought that I could make him happy.

"Well what about at lunch then?" The smile as gone again. I didn't want to sit by them. I don't think Paul did either.

"Sorry guys." He smiled. "I already have plans." I turned to look at him. The smile was gone. I turned back to the kids. They were also gone.

"So. Who do you have plans with?" Holy crap. He even has a sexy voice! No. I can't think like that.

"No one. I was hoping you might want to hang out." I gave him a lopsided smile. The look on his face was of pure happiness. He reminded me of a dog getting a treat. Ha-ha. He had a humongous smile on his face. It almost look like his face was about to burst.

"Yes! You should meet all of my friends. I'm sure they would love you." And with that he pulled me into a hug.

Maybe living in La Push wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Rerun

This is Paul's POV of the other chapter. I do not own anything. Songs belong to Panic at the disco and Mayday Parade. (If you don't know these bands. You should check them out.)

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off. I got home late for patrol last night. Jacob thought he smelled a new scent. A vampire, no doubt. I didn't want to go to school. Apparently there was a new girl coming to school today. Sam wanted us to be there. To see if she was a threat. I don't really think it was necessary. But what Sam says goes.

I decided to go back to sleep for a while. I set my alarm for 8. It was already 7:30. A half a hour of sleep would be nice. I never really got any sleep these days. Only on days I didn't have patrol. Oh well...

~~~~~~~~Half a hour later~~~~

Stupid alarm clock. I picked it up and threw it at the wall. I really need to work on my anger. Oh well, I don't really care. I got up and quickly threw on a pair of cut offs and a white shirt. I went into the bathroom. Wow! I look like shit. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I was already late for school. I don't care. I picked up my backpack and walk to my truck.

By the time I got to school it was 8:15. I walked into the office. I heard the lady at the desk talking on the phone. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

_The Bitch._

She wrote me a pass. My first class of the day was music. I hated it. Just a bunch of people singing and dancing around. Only a few played instruments. I played the guitar. But I wasn't about to tell any one that. I reached the class. Ha. I could hear the teacher talking to a person. _Helena. _

I didn't know her. Must be the new girl.

I heard the teacher. "Splendid!" The teacher said. "First let me do rolecall."

There was a pause. Apparently looking around the room. "Has anyone seen Mr. Walker?"

That's when I walked in. I briefly saw the girl standing next to him. She was looking me over. When I felt her looking at my face, I looked up at her.

We locked eyes. It felt like she was the only one in the room, no, the world that mattered. I wanted to walk right over to her and hug her, kiss her, tell her how much she mattered to me. That's when I knew it. _I imprinted._

She was the one I loved. My other half. My soul mate.

I walked over to Mr. Turner. "Hi. Mr. Turner. Here's the pass. Sorry."

"Its quite alright Paul just don't let it happen again". Ha. Every teacher knew not to mess with us.

I looked over at my imprint. "Who is this?"

"Oh yes. Paul meet Helena. She's new.

"Hey." She said. I just smiled back. _Stupid Paul! Why didn't you say something!_

"So Miss Williams, You were going to sing for us, correct?" I looked at her. She looked very nervous. I walked back over to my seat. I was the only one that had an empty seat next to them. That means she would have to sit by me!

"Umm sure. But can someone go before me?"

"Yes. Katlynn. Why don't you and Jimmy do your piece?"

Kaylynn stood up and looked at Jimmy. He stood up. They walked over to the cd player and put their cd in. "Just tell us when to go Mr. Turner."

"Any time you want dear. And Helena why don't you go sit by Paul?"

"Okay." Helena walked over to me. As soon as she sat down the music started to play.

I didn't know the song. I didn't really care. I just watched Helena as Katlynn and Jimmy performed. I saw a certain look in her eyes. _A longing._

I figured she loved to sing. You could tell.

Then I felt Helena's heart beat speed up. Katlynn and Jimmy's song was over. Helena got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Do you just want me to sing without music then?"

"If you want. I could see if we can find the song, but that would take to long."

"Okay. Well this song is called 'Walk on water or drown.' It's by Mayday Parade."

She started to sing.

Well, this hurts me more than I can stand to say  
In just one sitting  
You left the room so I could pray  
So I'll pace the halls to see if I could find a hole in something  
Or maybe places to escape

Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours  
God, please let this stay

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying, play me a song  
It's been too long since I've heard  
You sing

And you got here just in time  
To let me know I was worth saving  
If nothing more than for the heart  
Too proud to breathe  
But all too scared to say  
The things worth saying  
Who knew this trip would be this hard

As I'm looking to the sky to count the stars  
I wonder if you see them where you are  
I'm down on both my knees  
To pray tomorrow brings no pain

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying play me a song it's been too long  
Since I've heard you sing

And now we all fall to pieces  
But at least you fell to me  
And this is the wrong night  
Tell me goodnight and let it go

I stayed here  
And you just prayed  
My head would clear  
And I'd stay safe

The pieces left  
that love exchanged  
just saved everything

Oh, and everybody knows this is the part  
Of breaking down in anybody's arms  
I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours  
God, please let this stay

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying, play me a song  
It's been too long since I've heard  
You sing

And then I fell into pieces  
And she fell into me  
Saying play me a song it's been too long  
Since I've heard you sing

And yeah we all fall to pieces  
But at least you fell to me  
And this is the wrong night  
Tell me goodnight and let it go, oh

Her voice was like an angel's. Perfect. I already loved every thing about her.

"Very good, Miss Williams. I don't think I have met anyone with this amount of talent in a long time. Sing another?"

"Fine. And I'm not really that good. I just had a lot of practice. I told you that my band almost made it big time. But this song is by Panic at the disco. Its called 'Camisado'. Ryan Ross wrote it before for the first album Its about about his dad."

She started again. But in a whisper.

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
And it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
No it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of your skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
And it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
No it's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
And it sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back  
Relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back  
Ba ba ba dah  
You can take the kid out the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind you what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind you what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
You can take the kid from the fight but  
You cant take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back  
Relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back  
Ba ba ba dah  
You can take the kid out the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

You could see that she loved to be up there. She loved to sing.

"Very good again. Well Class you can do what ever you want for the rest of the hour."

She smiled at the teacher and walked back to her seat very quickly. I just watched her. As she sat down, I just stared at her with a grin on my face. She looked over at me and smiled back. She was perfect. I knew I would do anything for her. I bunch of kids ran over to ask Helena to sit next to them. Garret Scott was one of them. I hated him. He was bad news. He was a player. I wanted Helena to stay away from them. I was starting to get angry. My smile was gone. Helena looked over at me.

"Sorry guys. I kind of want to talk to Paul." My smile returned.

"Well what about at lunch then?" My smile was gone again. I wanted her to sit by me at lunch.

"Sorry guys." I smiled again. "I already have plans." She turned to look at me. My smile was gone. She already had plans. I didn't have a chance. She looked back at the kids. They were gone.

"So. Who do you have plans with?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"No one. I was hoping you might want to hang out." She gave me a lopsided smile. The look on my face was probually very happy. I had a humongous smile on my face.

"Yes! You should meet all of my friends. I'm sure they would love you." I pulled her in a hug. I smelled her hair. _Chocolate. Yum. _

It turns out we had a bunch of classes together. I had asked her for her schedule. The only difference in our schedule was I had P.E. and Helena had Art.

I wanted to get to know her a lot better. I made sure that we sat by each other in each class. By the time lunch came, Jared was the only one that knew about me imprinting.

In math class I usually sat by him. When we walked in Jared was already there. Waiting for me. I lead Helena to the back of the room. Where there was to empty seats. Jared gave me a WTF look.

Helena sat down. I dropped my back pack on the floor next to the other chair. "I'll be right back. I have to go talk to someone." I put my hand on top of hers for a second and then walked over to Jared.

"Dude. Really? Ditching me for a girl. That's not right." He smiled at me. "Who is she?"

I looked back at her. She smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful. I smiled back.

"Her name is Helena. God. Sorry for ditching you dude but, you know."

"Did you…?" I knew what he was talking about. _Imprinting._

I smiled. "Yah." I sounded like I was whipped, thanks to the imprint. "She's perfect. Jared, I finally get why you are around Kim all the time."

He smiled at her name. And looked back at Helena and smiled at her. "Go back to her dude."

I smiled. "Yah. Okay." I walked back over to Helena. "Miss me?"

She looked up at me. "Yes, A lot." That made me happy. She missed me!

I sat down. Her hand was on the desk. I put my hand on hers. She looked up at me, her eyes were filled with different emotions.

_Confusion. Worry. And Love._

Things in La push were going to get a lot better.


	3. Leave it to Seth

This is it Paul's POV.

I wanted to know more about her. I needed to know everything about her. She was my imprint.

_My imprint._

It felt so right to say. When Jared imprinted on Kim, I hated imprinting. It took my best friend away. I hated it more then I hated becoming this…._monster._

Sam always tries to tell me I'm not a monster. That we are protectors. I don't feel like I'm protecting anyone. I'm a threat. I know I needed to control my anger. Especially with Helena around.

I knew that if I could read thoughts, like the bloodsucker could, everyone, at least the guys, would be thinking about Helena.

I started to shake at the thought. If anyone dares to touch her. Do anything to her. Hurt her, ask her out. Anything that she doesn't want them to, I swear I will kill them.

I knew I was probably shaking out of control now. People are definitely giving me weird looks. I was so close to fazing.

That was until I felt a small, cold hand being placed on my arm.

"Paul. Calm down." I looked over at Helena. She looked scared. I was mad at myself that I had made her scared.

I smiled at her, trying to calm myself. "Thanks. I'm really sorry. I have a bad temper."

I took her hand off of my arm and held it. I looked back up at her and then at your hands and then at her, making sure it was okay. I didn't want to freak her out. She just smiled, and blushed.

The annoying bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I stood up and held my hand out to Helena. She took it and stood up. We walked out of the classroom. Hand in Hand.

Jared ran up to us. "Hey man."

"Oh. Hey." I didn't notice when he walked up. I was too focused on Helena. "Helena, this is Jared. Jared, this is Helena."

Jared stuck his hand out for Helena. She just looked at it and laughed. He gave her a weird look. I just glared at him. She pulled him into a hug.

"I don't shake hands, Jared, I hug." Jared looked embarrassed. I laughed. Someone hit my arm.

"Oh. Paul no laughing at your friends. And, you do know your, like, as hard as a rock."

Jared tried not to laugh. He knew how we got around imprints. We wanted to show your love in any way. And sometimes we were as horny as hell. So, yes, in a way I was as hard as a rock. Just not now. I would never be in school. I hoped. Or around the guys. I would never live that down. I can hear Jacob now.

We walked into the lunchroom. Jared ran off somewhere, trying to find Kim.

"Where did he go?" Helena asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Look." I pointed to where Jared was. He had Kim in his arms and was holding her close to him. Kissing the top of her head.

"Awe. I always wanted a relationship like that. You know. Where the guy will drop everything just to be with her. To never leave her. To be completely honest with her. To be anything she wants him to be."

I looked over at her. She had described imprinting. "Trust me. You will definitely find that. I already know someone loves you. Come on lets go get some food." I picked out everything I usually got. A few slices of pizza, 2 pops, some fruit, and a muffin. I looked over at Helena. She had a bottle of water and an apple.

I gave her a look. "I only brought two dollars for lunch. Which sucks. But I'll deal."

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "Get what ever you want I'll pay for it."

"Okay." She sounded unsure. "

"Trust me." I smiled a resurging smile at her. Her face lit up. She looked around at her choices. She got this evil glint in her eyes.

"YUMM!!" She grabbed two bowls of Mac 'n' cheese. And a monster.

"Please tell me you do not get insanely hyper off of those."

She laughed. God, how I loved that laugh. "Nope. Only if I haven't had one in a long time." She grinned evilly. "But don't worry I don't get scary hyper. I just say things and I don't notice what I'm saying. Like I could tell my whole life story to a stranger."

I laughed at her. She mockingly glared at me and set her food on my tray. I walked over to the register. And paid. I heard Helena giggle. But with who..?

I turned around. It was Garrett. I knew this wasn't good. I decided to pretend I wasn't listening, as I waited for my chance.

"Really Garrett. Please just leave me alone. I'm definitely not interested in you. I'm with Paul, so just leave."

I heard him huff and walk away. I turned back around. "I heard all that. Thanks."

"It was nothing. I really feel that way."

I looked down at her. Hoping to show her in my eyes how much she meant to me.

"That meant a lot." I laughed nervously. "So your with me now?"

She blushed. "Shut up."

"What I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up."

"Stop it!" I hadn't even noticed we were walking. But we were already at our table.

"Hey everyone." They all looked up. Surprised I was being nice. Seth was the first one to speak.

"Hey Paul who is this?" Helena looked over at Seth.

"I'm Helena. Who are all of you guys?" I set the tray down.

"You already know Jared. That's his imp—girlfriend Kim. Next to her is Jacob, then Quil, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah, Colin, and then Bradley." They all said hi.

"So. Helena, free Friday night." Quil. I was going to kill him. I growl escaped my lips. Helena looked over at me worried and set her hand in mine under the table. I calmed down.

"Sorry…Quil was it? I already have plans with someone." She looked over at me and smiled.

Seth then dropped something and went under the table….._the weirdo._

"AWWWW! They are holding hands!!"

Everyone looked at us. Helena blushed. I just glared at Seth.

Leave it to Seth to embarrass us.


	4. Love

Helena's POV

Of course, I blushed when Seth said we were holding hands. I was kind of hoping no one would notice. Considering I just meet Paul today and we were already acting like a couple. But with Paul I felt so right.

I couldn't help but feel loved around Paul. It felt like we were meant to be together- forever. When he said he already knew someone that loved me, I hoped to God he meant himself.

I knew I already loved him. I could feel it; it wasn't just a silly crush. I really loved him. I wonder if he felt the same way.

I didn't realize but today was Friday. A weird day to start school, but I did. I started school very late in the year. There was only a month left of school. I was glad. We were all seniors. But that meant I had to start sending in applications for college. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to be alone.

"Paul, are you going to go to college?" He lightly laughed and looked over at me with those eyes.

The eyes that were full of love, caring, kindness, and posessevness. The kind of look every girl wants to be looked at with.

"No. Most of us just stay on the reservation. Its kind of a tradition. Only a few stay though. Like everyone you just meet will stay. We all kind of have to in a way."

"Why? Cant you all just do whatever you want?"

He smirked. "That, my dear, is for another time. That reminds me, Have you ever heard any of legends?"

"Some. I remember my cousin used to tell me his favorites."

"Which do you know?"

"The one about werewolves and the imprinting one. That's what I based my love life after. Always waiting for the one to love me like that." I laughed nervously. "It's kind of silly, but that's what I wanted."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I mean the love is so perfect. I used to believe the legends were true. I still do till this day."

"Wow. Most people around here think they are fake. All of my friends and I know for a fact they are real."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Lets just say we've seen them first hand. If you want I can tell you more after school."

"Hell Yes!"

"Okay. After school we can go to my house. And I'll show you."

I just nodded. I could feel the Monster I had at lunch slowly kicking in.

"Paul I don't know how you feel. But I really like you. But I don't like you. Its more then that. It almost feels like love." I put my hands over my mouth. I cant believe I just said that! I knew it was because of the Monster.

Paul smirked. "Really. Cause I really like you to. But you know not like like. More like love."

"Good." I felt like being a tease so I walked in front of him a little and swayed my hips.

"Damn. I love my imprint." I heard him mumble. It was like he didn't want anyone to hear him.

"What did you say?"

He looked like a deer in the headlights. "Something you'll find out about after school."

"Fine." And with that a took off sprinting down the hallway to my next class.


End file.
